


Sun

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Character Study, Gen, i guess, set in chapter 18, their relationship gives me so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: “To me, Alice’s existence is like the Sun.”
Relationships: Alice & Oz Vessalius
Kudos: 6





	Sun

“To me, Alice’s existence is like the Sun.” The words fell easily, and slowly, they showed the world the unexplainable yearning and truth in Oz’s heart. Alice who cried when she wanted to, Alice who got angry when she wanted to, Alice who didn’t hide her sadness.

Alice who smiled freely and joyfully, not bound by any chains. Alice who was so dazzling that it hurt to look at her. But it was warm. Her radiance was so, so warm. Oz didn’t want to look away from her. He _couldn’t_ look away from her.

Because her smile was the most mesmerizing thing Oz has laid his eyes on. The curve of her lips, the softness of her eyes, the lightness in her voice. It was all so, so beautiful, pulling him in her rhythm all at once and leaving him breathless.

But unlike her, he was a dirty little liar. He was weak. Without Gil or her there, he was almost killed by Cheshire. He couldn’t protect even himself, then how could he be Alice’s knight in shining armor?

_(He couldn’t, even with power. It wasn’t enough. It has never been enough and B-Rabbit’s, Oz’s, cries were deafening in the silence of her room. He wasn’t enough. And then he forgot.)_

But despite this…

She was his Sun. Irreplaceable and keeping him alive. He wondered what was illuminated at the end of her light.

_(He wanted to see the ends of the world by her side.)_

“So, I have to go get Alice!”

_(Once upon a time, Alice wasn’t the only lonely one.)_

“Rabbits like her die when they get lonely!”

_(Once upon a time, it made the two of them.)_


End file.
